wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Prof. McDoc's Word
Purpose of this word Prof. McDoc's word is meant to be a suplement for the Report, in case you miss it or it is the weekend. It is the same basic principle, but only slightly less colbertish, if that is a word, and if it isn't, expect to see it here soon. All of the words will be from Wikiality and will be amazing. ENJOY! Current Words *Profmcdocism *The Bird *Rape Kit *Arms (fired) * who cares *Colbertish (June's second) * ... * Nerd * September * Scary I'm back I'm back! Deal with it. Nerd What do people mean my nerd anyway? It isn't really that insulting to some people, and if it is then you are just an idiot that has done nothing important with your life and have only spent your free time playing football and flirting with girls instead of doing important things like moding Call Of Duty or going through your Magic card collection. You should be ashamed. It is to late now, so don't try to redeem yourself. The best thing to do at this point is try to be the closest thing to a nerd you can be, an -and here it comes- OTAKU!!! Never heard of it, have you. Don't worry, I will explain it to you the best I can. What that simply means is you are obsessed with something to the point where it starts to effect you life in a large scale way. That can be something simple like wearing a wriststrong every day (who doesn't?) to something that is borderline insane, like wallpapering your walls with pictures of someone and constantly texting them and instant messaging them all of the time, and when you get to school you stalk them for as long as you can until a teacher sees you and you tell her to call you but she never does and you thought you really connected when she added you as a friend on Facebook but it turns out she was just playing with you and was planning on embarrassing you in front of the entire school and even your friends laugh and you consider killing-- well, that's enough of that. You get the point. An otaku is far superior to a nerd any day. July - ... Once again, I don't feel like doing anything, but I will anyway. Actually, never mind, I don't feel like it. It is almost my birthday, so I don't have to. Ha! Now buy me a present and some cake. ..... ........ ............... June again - Colbertish Why do I have a second one for June? It is quite simple. I wanna have two for June. So what, it's a free countr- oh, what's that? I have just been informed that I have been kidnapped and taken to China, so it isn't a free country any more. Still, I feel it is important that I bring this awesome word to all of you people out there in the land of Democracy. No, not Greece you damn historians, America, the most Coblertish place in the world. I won't bother defining the word here, the link is just above, so don't be lazy if you are curious. It is one of the most important words so far, only due to the fact that I made this one up after getting drunk and waking up on a bed with an American flag as a blanket and wrote it down and lost not only my computer, but my train of thought and my mind. What was I just saying? Awe hell, I can't remember and I am to lazy to read what I just typed. Hey a penny.... June - Who Cares I titled this one "Who cares" because I don't care and will stop typing now ........... ................... okay, not really. Who cares is one of the best arguments I have ever heard. If you know you are about to lose a debate, just finish up you next rebuttal with "besides, who really cares anyway.". If anyone trys to answer you after that, just deny it and if you must, put your fingers in your ears and shout the lyrics to the Japanese Pop song Pray by Tommy Heavenly6. Good song, by the way. Hot singer. But I'm getting off topic, and a little excited. Anyway, you may say that I am breaking my own rules about Prof. McDoc's word, but I can combat that argument with this. Who Cares! May - Arms (fired) There is a good reason, other than I like guns, for me making this my May word. The main reason is because I was running out of time because guns are great. With out them, where would we be? We would have no great wars, so WWI and WWII would never have happened and we would all be German. Don't argue with the logic. And remember, guns don't kill people, because anyone shot by an American deserves it and isn't considered a person according to the constitution. April - Rape Kit When I first found out about these so called "rape kits", I thought to myself, what are they and should I be concerned. The answer is yes, to both questions. What kind of sicko would make something like this. The kind that hates America, The Baby Jesus, and everything that is good and sacred to America. We must do our part to stop the injustices created by these rape kits, and to do so, we must ignore Obama's presidency and reanimate the dead body of Ronald Regan. He would know what to do. Until this problem is solved, or I understand what it is, I will not rest. Except for on Sunday when I go to church. March - Profmcdocism The only reason this isn't my first word is because I didn't have it on Wikiality. This word embodies the Colbert Nation spirit. Finally a useful word to describe Stephen Colbert's state of mind other than Truthiness. It is something that should be taught to all small school children, but not the larger ones because it is too late for them. Cha Cha Cha (That was to please Dayra). January - The Bird This came to me while not watching Family Guy a certain show that may or may not be Family Guy. The not show didn't inspire me to write an article, so I didn't. Instead I got lazy and put lyrics for a not song, but it was only after that I discovered The Bird was an Eagle. Pretty amazing. It has inspired me to help creat a new division of the Colbert Loyalists. It is great.